The Road Not Taken
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: What turns Regulus away from Voldemort?


**Title:** The Road Not Taken  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Regulus Black/Evan Rosier  
 **Warnings:** Canonical Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 555  
 **Summary:** What turns Regulus away from Voldemort?  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition:** History of Magic - Your task is to write about the first wizarding war.

Prompts Used - Quote : "No one has ever become poor from giving." – Maya Angelou / Phrase: Laughter is the best medicine / Plant: Wormwood / Event: Summer Vacation / Poem: The Road Not Taken - Robert Frost / Opening Sentence: I was about to turn off the light and sleep when there was a knock…on my bedroom window. / Closing Sentence: After the smoke cleared, it was obvious that not everyone had made it out alive. / Genre: Tragedy

Extra Curricular Activity - Muggle Music - Prompts Used - Crow, Bathe, Joke, Complain, View, Silent, Amusing, Safe, Trick, Pine

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Single Accessory

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** July Event - Character Versatility - Character Used - Evan Rosier

 **The "More Than a Name" Challenge:** Character Used - Evan Rosier

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Opinion

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Time

* * *

Evan was about to turn off the light and sleep when there was a knock…on his bedroom window. He turned to it and smiled when he saw familiar grey eyes filled with affection.

He grabbed his wand and unlocked the window and Regulus hurried inside. "What took you so long?" Regulus asked before his lips crashed down onto Evan's.

In Evan's honest opinion, Regulus had the tastiest lips and made his pleasure known as hands wiggled into his pajama bottoms, grabbing his burgeoning erection. "So good, but what are you doing here? It's late." Evan whispered. The last part was a complaint, but Evan didn't really mind the disturbance.

"It's summer vacation. Where else would I be?" He bathed Evan with peppered kisses.

Evan enjoyed the view when Regulus shed his clothes, and he made sure his lover was very much aware of it as they silently came together for an explosion for the first time in way too many months.

* * *

"No one has ever become poor from giving," Regulus deeply intoned.

Evan looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Where did that come from?"

"Maya Angelou said it. I thought it was profound, and considering the wealth Blacks have, maybe they should considered giving to charity every now and then."

Evan laughed at what he thought was meant to be a joke, amused at Regulus' thought process. "I haven't laughed that hard in ages. I really needed it. With the war going on, there isn't much to be happy about."

"Laughter is the best medicine," Regulus agreed. "Speaking of medicine, I promised Snape that I'd got some wormwood for him. He needs it tomorrow, but he can't leave a potion he's currently working on."

"That should be easy enough to get. It's not like him to ask just anyone to handle his precious Potion ingredients. He must trust you."

"I'm not sure why. I'm a Black and he hates my brother."

"You're a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor, and he obviously thinks that's good enough to trust you. Besides, the wormwood is for a potion for the Dark Lord, and considering where it's going, he knows you'll be _extra_ careful.

"True," Regulus nodded and kissed Evan's chest. "I wish we were able to spend more time together like this."

Evan held Regulus tighter. "Me too. There just isn't enough time in the world."

"Hopefully after our Lord wins, we'll have more time to spend together."

"Hopefully," Evan agreed, but he had a niggling doubt in the back of his mind.

* * *

As a crow passed overhead, Regulus felt his heart seize up in his chest. It had to be a trick. Evan was safe, but no matter what Regulus truly wanted to believe, he knew that wasn't true.

There was no time to pine away for his lost lover. There had already been a road he hadn't took, even when his brother offered him a way out, but he was going to circle back and take it after all, even if he was bit too late. Sirius might no longer wish to help him, but Regulus would do it on his own. He decided he was no longer going to follow the Dark Lord's ideals because as his tears fell he saw...

After the smoke cleared, it was obvious that not everyone had made it out alive.


End file.
